Adventure time love stories
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: It's always so hard to find a date especially to dances, movies , and other things.Well I normally split one story into two chapters let's say Finn x Fionna , so Fionna gets one chapter in her pov , and Finn gets one Anyway there just one or two shots , of adventure time pairings.


**_AUTHOR NOTES:_**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own anything_**

**_Pairings:Marshall Lee X Marcy , Finn X fionna _**

* * *

~Fionna's Pov~

"Are you kidding , Cake?" I said modeling a dress out for my cat.

"We have to go , it's a huge party!" Cake complained.

"We've only been to Ooo once , I didn't re-" I said before getting cut off by my feline friend.

"Shush dear , put on your head peice" The cat said pointing to a rediculious blue headband.

"Why this?" I said putting it on. "I want my bunny ears."

"No , need the headband only.

"Cake, I don't even have a date" I said trying to think of an excuse.

"Then we'll get you one" She said scotting me out the door. "There's Marshal , or Flame Prince , Ohh even Gumball Prince!" The cat said her eyes full of light.

"Fine!" I said walking out the door hiding my sword.

* * *

_3:00 pm Saturday Afternoon_

I walked out the door and walked to Marshal's house.I rather get turned down by him first , I didn't know why but it felt better.

"Yo Marshal!?" I screamed waiting for the door to open.

"Give me just a minute." He said running through the house. "Hey Fi!" He said opening the door. "Did you need something?"

My cheeks were blushing red now "I just wanted to know , if you wanted to go to the dance with me?And cake of course..." I said nervousy.

"Sure" He said buttoning his shirt up. "What time?"

I looked at my watch "7:30" I said with a bright mood but cheeks still blushed.

"K I'l see you then" He slammed the door.

"Well that was weird" I said to Cake as we began to walk home.

"You really like Marshall?" Cake said looking back at his house.

"A little... Just felt like he might of said yes." I said looking at the cat.

"Fi , are you sure?Something didn't seem right." She said still looking back at the house.

"Ya but I'm sure it's nothing." I said pulling out my phone.

_Wanna go get something to eat?  Sent to Marshall Lee at 3:15_

_Sure , I guess. __Replied to Fionna at 3:18_

_K I'll see you in a bit __ Replied to Marshall at 3:20_

* * *

I threw a jacket on and some long boots.I put my hat on and walked over to my front yard to wait for Marshall.

After Awhile he finally showed up. "Hey Fionna , where are we gonna eat?" He said hiding in the shade.

"I don't know probably pizza or something" I responded forgetting something important.

"Is pizza red?" Marshall teased.

"Oops sorry I forgot" I said pulling out my umbrella. "let's go find somewhere."

"Kay" he says and floats under it. "How about a strawberry patch?" he asks.

"Sure , I that's what you want." I say tightning my hat.

"Ya" he says nodding.

"Ok let's go" I say and start to walk.

Strawberries , who eats that for lunch?Oh well I guess I should be happy it's still food , because I'm starving.

He took a strawberry off a bush and placed it under his tooth.I instantly took a huge bite of one , trying not to swallow it whole.

"So Fi , why did you ask me?I thought you didn't like me..." he said staring at me.

I threw some strawberries down. "I like you , you know as-" I looked at him trying to figure out if he wanted to be something or not.I didn't want to make him feel bad.

"as a friend?" he said coming up to me.

"as a crush" I said staring at did I just do , where did that come from?I didn't have crush on Marshall , atlest I don't think I did.

"Oh.." he said a little disapointed.

"Are you ok?" I said staring at him.

"It's nothing" he said and gave me a hug. "I'll see you later , Fi!" He said and left.

* * *

"So are you guys dating?" Cake asked me as I walked in the door.

"Maybe , he made it too hard to understand." I said and sat on my chair.

"Aww Fionna..." Cake said.

"Na I'm fine with it.I really don't care." I said turning on the TV as Cake left me in peace.

I really didn't know Marshall like me?Or did he hate me and that's why he he couldn't hate me , he said yes when I asked him , Right?Maybe he was trying to be nice...I don't know I think it's a yes , I guess maybe we do like eachother.

About 2 hours before the dance I walk over to Marshall's house.I decided to suprize him so I go through the back door.

"Ya and then I'm like-" A familair voice says from the room.

"Ya I know how that feels" Marshall's voice rings out.

Then there's complete silence , so I'm not suprized when I find to figures making out.

"Fi!" Marshall calls out looking at the odd silence.

"Fionna?" Marcy says looking at me as she holds Marshall.

"hey Fi , what are you doing here?" he asked grabbing a game control.

"Marshall , you have a girlfriend?" I ask confused.I can't beleive I didn't know this.

"Ya , err I thought you knew that?" he says thinking of something to say.

"oh" I I lied about was a fail now. "Why'd you say you'd come with me to the dance?"

"Because , I thought you'd be lonely , and I'd never let someone go by themself if I owed them. He pointed to a stack of video games.

"Oh right" I smirked "I lied about everything by the way" I said and backed up. "You don't have to take me."

"Oh ok , bye Fi!" he calls out.

As Marcy stays quiet until eventually I leave. "You have stalkers?" she says as I wallk out the gate.

* * *

Flame prince , he'll he still likes me, aparently I'm a water element , and we just don't belong.I walk up to the flame kingdom and call out for him.

As soon as he walks out I instantley blush. "Hey Flame..." I say staring at him.

"Hey Fionna!" he says. "what did you need?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance." I said looking at him. I blushed even more , I can't beleive I had actually asked him.

"Well I guess so , but I don't know..." He says looking back.

"Please..." I say begging him.

"I would but what if I start a fire or something , dances just aren't my thing" he said.

"Oh ok , it's fine" I say and walk away , where am I gonna find a date?Oh I know! Bubblegum Prince might wannna go.

I eventually aproach the castle , my last chance , I better not blow it.

"Hi Bubblegum!" I say as he opens the door.

"Oh hi , Fionna" he says and opens the door a bit wider "Can I help you?"

"Oh I wanted to know if you had a date to the dance." I say blushing , my cheeks are super red now.

"I have an Algebra test today , sorry , another time or something." he says.

"Oh that's fine , I'll just go." I say.

"No stay!" He says "You don't have to-"

"No I shoud.I'm pretty busy anyway" I say and skip away. "Bye!"

* * *

OK there's 30 minutes left and I'm alone.

I take off my jacket and hat , and look at myself in the mirror. "Why do I even have to go to this thing?I don;t even have a date.." I say and hang up my hat.

I decide maybe I shouldn't go , I walk up to the door and leave running to a little medow that seperates between Aaa and Ooo.

"Why am I such a fail?" A voice says. "I couldn't even get a date to this stupid dance" the voice says once more to himself.

I look down revealing my counterpart. "Hey Finn" I say and frown.

"Hey Fionna , you couldn't find a date either?" he said starting to smile.

" wouldn't beleive-" I said.

He finished my sentance before I could. "The day I've had...Trust me Fi, I lived it too.

"Really?" I said rubbing the red mark I gave myself when pulled of the jacket.

"Yea , do you maybe wanna go together?" he asked me starting to blush.

I returned his actions and replied with a yes.

"So Fionna , maybe wanna do this more often?" he said.

"Yes , I think I would" I said letting out a smile.

We begin to kiss but pull away.I know we aren't supposed to be dating , we were going because we both couldn't find a I end up putting my lips back on his.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it  
Finn's Pov is coming soon  
Reviews are cool...  
K so would you rather  
Hang out with Finn  
Or Fionna?_


End file.
